monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Home Quests
First Contact Description Task: Defeat Southpaw, Golerph, and Soulcleaver at Blustery Fields. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Now this is where I want to be! Luscious hills, grass that tickles my feet like the hair of the dead...perfection. Just one more thing on out shared plate: defeat Otho once and for all. Player: Won't he just transport us away again? Real Rick: Naw man, he can't do that. Those magic beans you got on Verdura can protect you from unwanted interdimensional zappings. With Otho in charge again I bet those roads won't be as safe as they used to be. Watch out for Mogas at Blustery Fields. Who know what traps Otho has laid for us. task Real Rick: Just as I expected, we've got some work cut out for us. Master Home Island Description Task: Earn all 30 stars on Home Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Real Rick: This land has been corrupted by Otho. The stench of his domination torments my very sensitive nostrils like the smell of a pig. To fully undo the harm he has visited upon it, you must master it. I trust you this task to you because you are a great Moga tamer. Claim all 30 stars at our Home Island and you will ascend into the pantheon of legendary tamers. task Real Rick: This is crazy. Our land is finally free of tyranny. Feels weird. Morris Again Description Task: Defeat Morris' team of Mogas (Winja, Heartbreaker, and Meano) at Dang Ol' Bridge. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Morris: Thought you could escape these thighs of steel? Once this trap snaps shut you're done for, jock. I'm going to wreck your Mogas and then I'm going to put leg moves on you like a Baba Yaga at Dang Ol' Bridge. task Morris: Get out of here, jock. Weight room's that-a-way. So is King Otho. Old Enemies Description Task: Defeat King Otho's team of Mogas (Seidh and Basilisk) at Quaintown. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script King Otho: Why hello! If it isn't my old enemy...you. I forget your name. Bayge? Camberon? I can't quite recall. I suppose I've just been spending so much time not worrying about you that I've forgotten! Ha ha ha! Would you like to see some of the Moga team I've built up in your absence? I believe they will be more than a match for your puny squadron. Assuming you even HAVE Mogas! Player: I tamed plenty in that weird place I just was. King Otho: Very good! Then this won't be as laughably easy as I expected! Join me in the ancient dance of Moga combat at Quaintown. task King Otho: OK, that was fun. Rest your little team up, tamer--I've got plenty more where that came from. Return of the Gatekeeper Description Task: Defeat the Gatekeeper's team of Mogas (Reaper, Sandburrow, and Juggernaut) at Elda Home. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Gatekeeper: Tamer, stop. You're supposed to be trapped in the realm of madness. It's not cool for you to be here. Player: Out of my way, Gatekeeper. I'm going to knock Otho off his bogus throne again and you can't stop me. Gatekeeper: Hey, come on. I'm in enough trouble for letting you off my island, let alone out of my dimension. How about you just stop here and don't ever go to Elda Home? task Gatekeeper: Aw man, you came and you beat me? Messed up. I know not to ask any favors from you! Farmer's Revenge Description Task: Defeat Hal's team of Mogas (Bladewing, Golden Rainburn, and Pox) at Middlefort. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hal: Friend! I never knew you had such a beautiful home! It's perfect for slicing into a grid and filling with crops! Player: Hal, what are you doing here? Hal: My farm just wasn't big enough. I needed to expand and I couldn't get enough friends, so here I am! Let's start farming buddy! Player: You should head home. This place isn't right for you. Hal: What? That's not very friend-like. Positively unfriend-like. I'm unfriending you as of now. And I'm starting my new farm at Middlefort whether you like it or not. task Hal: Well if I can't farm here then-- then-- I'll just go back to my old farm! Stump Buster Description Task: Defeat Otho's team of Mogas (Heartache, Saphirz, and Marionkitte) at Stump. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script King Otho: I've been waiting for you. I wanted to jump out of the bushes and scare you but I got tired of crouching. I suppose that deranged farm boy proved to be more of a challenge than you expected, eh? In any case, I'm here to give you one more chance to lose to me before our final showdown. Right now I am extremely miffed at you for ruining the surprise I planned at Stump! task King Otho: I'll plan another surprise...and this one you won't escape alive! Smoke Out Description Task: Defeat Leo, Gremlin, and Seraph at Smokestash. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Just one more zone to clear out and we're there! Then we can kick back, sip some juice boxes and have a nice long chill. Otho has been preparing for us. He's let a bunch of his Mogas loose in the road ahead, and getting through them won't be easy. But if we made it this far, there's no turning back! Defeat Otho's horde of stray Mogas running amok at Smokestash. task Real Rick: You are in tip-top Moga taming shape, my friend. All the Marbles Description Task: Defeat King Otho's team of Mogas (Seraph, Reaper, and Sandburrow) at Home Again. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script King Otho: So you reached my lair. Shall we get down to business and battle to your doom? Player: Yes, let's do this thing. King Otho: Not so fast! For first I'm going to do...this! Time cube, go! It's not doing anything? How can this be?! You didn't get the magic beans, did you? Player: I'm beaned up to the max. King Otho: Hrm, OK, quite. I suppose we'll do it the old fashioned way. A Moga duel at Home Again. And this one's for all the marbles! task King Otho: I am vanquished again! UGH! I'm at your mercy. Are you going to have me drawn and quartered? Tarred and feathered? Iron maidened? Player: Whoah, no. How about, uh, you surrender your Mogas and live quietly in the countryside? King Otho: Can I keep just one Moga? A soft one? Player: Sure. Just be good, OK? I don't want to have to destroy your evil empire yet again. Capture Sandburrow Description Task: Capture Sandburrow at Middlefort. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: You've mastered this island. Time to claim your prize! Go to Middlefort and tame that Sandburrow! task Real Rick: Amazing! Not sure what else there is for you to do. Maybe you can travel back into the warp zone and tame some Mogas you missed earlier? Category:Quests Category:Home